


it will never change, baby

by fruits



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (as in they do everything ahem), M/M, calum and michael are briefly mentioned, idk what else to tag sooo i'm gonna stop now!, there's basically everything in this fic lmao, this is also for the 5sos secret santa btw!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruits/pseuds/fruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I might have an idea that could help you concentrate,” Ashton finally spoke, causing Luke to break out of his thoughts abruptly.</p><p>“Yeah?” Luke asked, looking back over at Ashton. The look on the other boy’s face was determined, as if he was going to try everything he possibly could to help Luke pass this exam. It was nice of him to want to help him this badly. It was most likely out of pity, though, considering Luke was so terrible at French.</p><p>or, luke needs ashton to help him study for his french final exam and ashton comes up with a brilliant way of helping him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it will never change, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackhemmings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackhemmings/gifts).



> so this fic fulfills [archiveofluke’s](http://archiveofluke.tumblr.com) prompt from their 5sos secret santa wishlist: _"i want ashton to be like french or something and luke loves it when he speaks french and loves him."_ it kind of deviated from what you wanted just a lil so i hope you still like it!!!  
>  also i’ve taken several french classes in uni so far and i feel like i did a decent job at the french translations but if there is something COMPLETELY wrong with the french spoken in this fic, feel free to tell me and i’ll fix it because i would hate to get that wrong lol (but i triple checked this stuff so hopefully that doesn’t happen at all!!!!)  
> title of this fic is from night changes by one direction

“Ashton,” Luke whined, a small pout appearing on his face as he sat on his bed. He was about two seconds from pulling his hair out and it was completely Ashton’s fault.

“Luke,” Ashton said, his voice slightly exasperated, turning around to look up at the other boy from down on the floor, his body propped up against the bed. “You’re not focusing.”

“Yes, I am,” he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in a petulant manner. He had to fight every urge not to roll his eyes. Instead, he just avoided Ashton’s stare, looking everywhere else but down on the ground.

He heard Ashton’s loud sigh, and then some shuffling. The next thing he knew Luke was joined on the bed by the other boy, his blue eyes meeting hazel.

“Listen, I know it’s hard, but-”

“No,” Luke interrupted, shaking his head. “It’s not hard for you! You’re basically fluent!” Luke couldn’t help but continue to pout again.

Ashton tilted his head to the side, giving Luke his best dirty look. It wasn’t very menacing, if that’s what he was going for.

“Just because I’m decent at French doesn’t mean I don’t understand the struggle. Why do you think you’re helping me out with maths?” he sighed again.

Luke rolled his eyes this time. “You’re more than decent, Ash. Don’t be modest.”

Ashton smiled, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

“Yeah, I know,” he said, his grin infectious as Luke found himself smiling right along with him.

“Anyway, I _am_ trying,” Luke stated, uncrossing his arms as he leaned back on his elbows, propping himself up on the bed.

He watched Ashton shake his head, still smiling.

“No, you’re not. You’ve been completely distracted all afternoon,” Ashton said, giving Luke a pointed glance.

He was right, of course. Luke was totally distracted. He couldn’t really help it, though.

Luke was in love with Ashton, that much was obvious. He couldn’t even count how many times Calum had to tell Luke to stop staring when they all hung out together. That didn’t happen very often anymore, since Ashton was off at uni during the weeks and everyone else was graduating high school this year. The only times Luke ever got the chance to see Ashton lately was when they did stuff like this.

But now, Ashton was off for winter break and Luke was in the middle of finals week. The only exam he had left was his French one, which he was extremely nervous about. Ashton had been working with him for a few days now, going over each section that would be on his test. Right now, they were going over anatomy and nothing was sticking for Luke. It was because Ashton himself was a constant distraction and also because Luke was severely burned out. All he wanted to do was sleep after a long week of studying and exams. It wasn’t his fault that he could have cared less about it all.

“I’m just tired,” Luke replied, moving one of his hands to scrub across his face and into his hair. He tugged a little on the ends, trying to do whatever it took to keep him focused and alert.

Ashton nodded, remaining quiet for a moment.

Ashton had always been incredible at French for as long as Luke could remember. He didn’t know a lot of details but he thought he remembered Ashton saying something about his mom’s boyfriend being French or something, and that he spoke it a lot around the house growing up. He apparently taught Ashton quite a bit and it was easy for him to pick it up. He obviously took French classes all throughout high school and easily passed each and every one of them.

Every single time he heard Ashton speak in French, Luke almost lost it. The way Ashton’s mouth fit around the words and how they seemed to flow effortlessly from his lips all at once made Luke’s chest ache. It made him fall even harder for him every single time it happened.

Luke didn’t know how it got this far or how to make it stop, but he was pretty sure that Ashton had no clue about these feelings. It was both a blessing and a curse.

Of course, he wished it was as easy as Ashton figuring out Luke’s feelings for him and then reciprocating them. But since Luke - and everyone else - was pretty positive Ashton was clueless, it hurt a little at the same time. It was difficult having all of these feelings for one of your best friends and being able to do absolutely nothing about them. He didn’t want to lose what he had with Ashton just because he was in love with him. And he was sure it would make Ashton feel uncomfortable if he ever found out, which would kill Luke.

He made the promise to himself a few weeks ago that he’d just keep quiet on the topic. He also made Calum promise not to ever say anything about it either, although Luke was pretty sure he told Michael anyway. Thankfully, the two of them quieted their teasing. They could probably tell how high strung Luke was about the entire thing anyway.

“I think I might have an idea that could help you concentrate,” Ashton finally spoke, causing Luke to break out of his thoughts abruptly.

“Yeah?” Luke asked, looking back over at Ashton. The look on the other boy’s face was determined, as if he was going to try everything he possibly could to help Luke pass this exam. It was nice of him to want to help him this badly. It was most likely out of pity, though, considering Luke was so terrible at French.

Luke awaited a response but got nothing. He sat there awkwardly under Ashton’s stare, waiting for him to explain exactly how he would help Luke.

All Luke did was blink and Ashton was leaning forward, capturing Luke’s lips with his own in an eager kiss. And Ashton’s hands were on Luke’s face, pulling him closer so Luke was sitting up again. Luke was immobile at first, unbelievably overwhelmed by the turn of events. It almost felt like he’d drifted off into one of his daydreams again.

After a second or two, once he realized it was _actually_ real, Luke kissed him back, his mouth moving fervently against Ashton’s. His eyes squeezed shut, his arms moving to wrap around the other boy’s shoulders. His fingers gripped a little tighter, bunching up the fabric of Ashton’s hoodie a little. Luke could feel himself smiling a little against Ashton’s lips, feeling his heart grip tight within his chest.

But then Ashton pulled away and Luke could hear himself whimper at the loss of contact.

His eyes fluttered open again, his gaze immediately falling on Ashton, trying to gauge what the fuck had just happened.

Ashton said nothing, too, and the look on his face gave nothing away as to what exactly that was.

“Um, I’m not sure that technique is going to help me concentrate,” Luke said, feeling awkward about the ensuing silence. But he was also feeling a little bit bold all of a sudden. Maybe it was because Ashton had finally initiated something and that made him feel good - Luke wasn’t really sure.

Ashton’s lips twitched, a smirk attempting to appear on his face.

“I was thinking that would be more of a reward system actually,” Ashton finally explained, tilting his head to the side once again as he watched Luke’s reaction.

Luke raised an eyebrow, still completely confused.

“How about we practice? I think showing you will explain it better,” Ashton said, leaning down to grab the notes off of the ground, the ones he’d been using a few moments ago while they’d been studying. He flipped through the pages until he found the anatomy vocabulary he needed, sitting back up on the bed and looking back up at Luke.

“When I say a body part, I want you to tell me what it is in French, okay? Just like what we were doing a few minutes ago,” Ashton stated, waiting for Luke to give him an affirmative.

Although Luke understood what Ashton was telling him to do, he was still stuck on the kiss. He had no idea what that had to do with anything and, frankly, he couldn’t shake the feeling of Ashton’s mouth against him. He wasn’t exactly sure how he was supposed to at this point.

Instead of asking Ashton about it, Luke nodded, deciding to just go along with this. He was sure to find out soon enough.

“Okay. Hand,” Ashton began.

“ _La main_ ,” Luke replied. He was pretty certain that Ashton would start off easy here, going over the words that he was sure Luke actually knew.

Ashton smiled softly, which assured Luke that he got it right. But when Luke thought the other boy would move onto the next term, he saw Ashton reach out to touch Luke’s hand, picking it up off of his knee and bringing it up to his face. He watched in awe, his mouth opening up in surprise, as Ashton pressed a kiss to the outside of Luke’s hand. He flipped Luke’s hand over a moment later, pressing another kiss to his palm.

Suddenly, Luke began to understand exactly what Ashton had been talking about a moment ago. A reward system. The kiss. He got it now.

A wide smile appeared on Luke’s face as he realized. He saw Ashton grin back.

As confused as Luke was - he didn’t get why this was happening, what exactly prompted Ashton to want to do this - he wasn’t going to question it right now. If Ashton wanted to give him kisses in order to encourage him to study, he wasn’t going to say no, even if he was sure he wouldn’t be able to really gain any knowledge from this. At least, nothing other than what Ashton’s lips felt like against various parts of his body.

Luke was absolutely giddy.

“Fingers,” Ashton said next, still holding Luke’s hand close to his mouth.

Luke was momentarily distracted as he watched Ashton’s mouth move so close to him. His heart started beating a little bit faster in his chest.

“ _Les doigts_ ,” Luke finally said, impatient for Ashton to kiss him again.

Ashton could probably see Luke’s eagerness because a slightly amused gaze was now directed at Luke as he lowered his mouth again. This time, he shifted Luke’s hand, his index finger receiving an open-mouthed kiss. Luke let out a short breath, not expecting to feel the wetness of Ashton’s tongue against him like this. Ashton repeated the same action to the other four digits, taking his time before finally pulling away. He set Luke’s hand back down against his knee, glancing back at Luke while biting his lip.

Luke tried to regulate his breathing, taking one and letting out another softly. It was completely useless, though.

Luke watched Ashton glance down at the notes, deciding what his next word was.

“Head,” he stated, shifting his gaze back up to Luke.

“ _La tête_ ,” Luke replied.

Just like Luke knew he would, Ashton scooted himself closer, moved both of his hands to Luke’s neck. He stared into Luke’s eyes for a moment, one of his thumbs rubbed softly against Luke’s skin. Luke smiled as Ashton shifted himself up onto his knees, his lips coming to press against the crown of Luke’s head, then another one to Luke’s forehead. His lips lingered there longer than necessary - the gesture was so sweet that Luke felt his heart ache. He loved Ashton _so_ much, but there was no way Ashton had a clue.

Ashton finally pulled away, sitting back onto his legs. Luke noticed that he was slightly out of breath, too, which confused him even more.

“Nose,” Ashton said next, a small smile appearing on his face. Luke had no idea what the smile was for, but it caused him to reciprocate, running his tongue over his lip ring before biting down on his bottom lip.

“Um,” Luke began, trying to search through the review they’d been doing all day, trying to remember what the _hell_ the word for “nose” was. “ _La nez?_ ” he guessed, not entirely positive that was the right answer.

“Close, but _le nez_ ,” Ashton corrected, still giving Luke an encouraging smile.

Since Luke got it wrong, he was expecting Ashton to move onto the next word, but he was surprised when he leaned forward again, his lips kissing the tip of Luke’s nose for a brief moment.

Luke let out a surprised _oh_ while Ashton leaned back, a small giggle escaping him.

“I thought you only kissed me when I got the answer right,” Luke said, his eyebrows raising up.

Ashton shrugged his shoulders. “I thought you still deserved it,” he explained, mimicking Luke’s gesture and biting his bottom lip.

Luke felt his face redden a little, a small blush creeping up onto his cheeks. He was always so affected by anything Ashton did or said, it was a wonder that Ashton didn’t realize what that really meant. Luke didn’t think he was good at hiding stuff like this despite how hard he tried.

“Neck.”

Luke swallowed loudly, suddenly nervous about Ashton kissing his neck. It was one of his favorite places to be kissed and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop himself from reacting how he really wants to.

“ _Le cou_ ,” he breathed out, his eyes unable to look away from Ashton.

The other boy inched himself closer again, so close that Luke could feel Ashton’s breath fanning out across his face.

“Can you lay down for me, Luke?” Ashton asked, his eyes wide and responsive, searching Luke’s face for a sign that he was maybe uncomfortable with this request.

Luke stayed still for a moment, his brain processing exactly what Ashton was asking him to do, before he found himself shifting backward, his back coming down against his bed, his head laying perfectly on top of his pillow.

Ashton lifted himself up, crawled closer until he was hovering over Luke now. There was so little space in between their bodies that Luke wanted to close that gap, bring his arms to wrap around Ashton and force the boy’s weight on him.

But he stayed absolutely still, afraid that any sudden movement that hadn’t been made by Ashton himself would scare the other boy away. He had no idea what was prompting Ashton to do any of this, or what any of it meant, but he didn’t want it to end and he certainly didn’t want it to be his fault if it did.

“You’re doing such a good job, Lukey,” Ashton said, his voice soft and sweet.

Luke didn’t know how to react or if he needed to say anything, so he just stayed there, completely unmoving, staring up into Ashton’s eyes.

He watched as Ashton’s face dipped into the crook of Luke’s neck, his nose and lips brushing against the sensitive skin. Luke tried his best to concentrate on his breathing, even closing his eyes so nothing could distract him, trying to calm down a little. It was actually working, right up until he felt Ashton’s mouth press down with more purpose.

Luke didn’t know how he was supposed to just lay there while Ashton kissed his neck. He really did try, even fisting his hands into his sheets while Ashton repeatedly moved his lips against him. But then he felt Ashton’s tongue, open-mouthed kisses being left against the side of his neck, and he felt his self-control come crashing down.

Luke let out a whine as he brought a hand to Ashton’s waist, his fingers gripping so hard that there was no doubt he was leaving bruises. The other hand found Ashton’s shoulder, trying to bring him as close as possible. Ashton made no indication that he disapproved of this - in fact, he continued kissing Luke’s neck with eagerness. This time, he was certain that Ashton was the one leaving marks on him.

“ _Ashton_ ,” Luke whimpered, the sensations he was feeling beginning to be too much as Ashton’s mouth lingered there. 

“Do you like this?” Ashton mumbled into Luke’s neck, his teeth nipping once, twice, against Luke’s overheated skin.

It was pretty obvious that he did, considering that he was already growing hard in his jeans. The desperate need he had to lift his hips off the bed and into Ashton’s was growing by the second and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep himself from doing it if the other boy continued on like he was.

“Yeah, Ash. Don’t want you to stop,” he finally answered, still completely out of breath.

Ashton left another open-mouthed kiss against the marks before pulling away slightly, looking into Luke’s eyes, which he’d just opened after the loss of contact.

“But you have to study, Lukey. I don’t want you to fail,” Ashton said, the hint of a smirk appearing on his face.

Luke frowned, the beginning of a pout forming. The last thing he cared about was that stupid exam right now, He’d just had Ashton’s mouth on his neck - there honestly wasn’t much left he could care about.

“Please, just,” he said, tripping over his words, too caught up in everything about Ashton and how he was feeling, unable to focus on what the right thing to say was anymore. “Just keep going. Just continue the game or _something._ Please.”

Luke could hear the begging in his voice, which made him feel almost ashamed. He was being selfish, asking for more. Ashton had given him so much already, so who was he to act like a petulant child? 

He could see how conflicted Ashton was, the wariness on his face clear as day. Luke didn’t want to push him, especially because he knew how Ashton got when that actually happened. That was the absolute last thing Luke wanted to do right now. If Ashton said no, that would be it. Luke wouldn’t try any harder, wouldn’t press the issue again.

“Stomach.”

Luke let out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding in. He felt completely relieved. Ashton wanted this, too, wanted him. Luke was sure now that this was no longer about helping him study. If it ever had been, he wasn’t sure. He’d have to talk to Ashton about this, but not now. Later. After this was over. He’d make sure of it.

“ _”Le ventre_ ,” Luke replied. He was positive of this answer, but what he was really unsure about was what Ashton would do next. He thought it was a weird place to kiss him, but he knew it was coming somehow.

Ashton shifted backward, his knees scooting until his upper body was hovering over Luke’s torso. Luke swallowed loudly again because now he knew Ashton could see how much this was affecting him. Luke immediately blushed again, his face heating up rapidly. It made him nervous, not knowing what exactly was going through Ashton’s mind. Luke definitely noticed the other boy’s lips part as he realized, Ashton’s eyes catching the bulge in Luke’s jeans. 

Ashton put his weight back on his legs while both of his hands moved to Luke’s waist. Luke looked down, watching as his shirt was pushed up his body, the cool air hitting him.

Ashton wasted no time at all before he lowered his head down, leaving a soft kiss against Luke’s belly. He kept his hands on his sides, too, moving up to his ribcage and then down again, right to his hips. Luke felt his eyes flutter shut as Ashton opened his mouth again, letting his tongue peek out against his stomach. Luke hadn’t known this would be nice, that he’d actually like Ashton kissing him there. Maybe it was just Ashton’s tender attention or maybe it was actually pleasing. For now, he’d settle on a combination of both.

Ashton continued, though, moving his mouth all over Luke’s stomach, before finally pulling away a little. He didn’t move far, his breath fanning over the wet skin, causing Luke to shiver and for goosebumps to break out all over his body.

Ashton grinned, all-dimples, as he pulled away from Luke, sitting back onto his legs again.

“God, Luke. So sensitive,” he said, Ashton’s eyes drifting up back to Luke’s.

Once again, Luke didn’t know how to reply, completely speechless. He didn’t think there was anything to say either, to be honest. He couldn’t help it, not when Ashton was involved and definitely not like this.

“You ready for the next word?” Ashton asked.

Luke nodded, not sure he was actually capable of speaking anymore.

“Thighs,” Ashton said, his smile still on his face.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Luke breathed out, not expecting that to be what came next.

Ashton let out a small giggle. “Don’t think that’s right.”

Luke grimaced at Ashton, having a difficult time trying to remember the word but also not really caring at this point. His only motivation was that, if he got it right, he’d more than likely have his pants off, which was everything he wanted right now.

“ _Les cuisses_ ,” Luke said, his voice unable to hide his eagerness.

Ashton nodded, moving both of his hands back to Luke’s hips. He squeezed lightly, earning a small whimper from Luke. Ashton smirked and Luke couldn’t believe him. He knew exactly what he was doing, everything that would get a response out of Luke. Luke didn’t know whether to be frustrated or elated.

Ashton’s hands moved again, but this time to the button of Luke’s jeans. Luke couldn’t breathe at all, not now that Ashton’s hands were so close to his cock, right where he wanted them. A second later, the button popped open and Luke was sure he was going to explode or cry if Ashton didn’t touch him _right this second_.

He barely did once his fingers went to the zipper, pulling down as slow as possible. It was actual torture and Luke couldn’t help but let out a small, frustrated whine. He wanted more than a simple brush of Ashton’s hand over him. He wanted Ashton to grab onto his cock, pump his hand, get him off easily.

Instead, after Luke’s jeans were undone, Ashton pushed them down, scooting further back onto the bed so he could get them completely off of Luke’s legs. He tossed them to the ground and looked up at Luke again. He didn’t move at first, just sat there and watched him. Luke wanted to squirm or do something, too impatient to just sit there anymore. Not with a hard cock and a beautiful boy staring at him like that.

Luke was left to lie there, though, in just a rumpled shirt and his boxers, while Ashton finally moved forward again. His hands fell to Luke’s knees, his fingers gripping around the back of his legs.

“Wanna bend your legs for me?” Ashton asked, his voice sounding lower than before.

Luke happily obliged, deciding that this was taking too long for his liking. He knew Ashton was going to kiss him again, but he didn’t know how and he didn’t want to wait anymore to find out.

“Good boy,” Ashton said, his praise causing Luke to swell with pride. He wanted to do anything Ashton asked, anything to hear him say that again, to tell him how good he was doing.

Ashton bent forward, his head coming directly in between Luke’s legs. He didn’t waste any time either, his mouth coming to run across the inside of Luke’s left thigh. Both of Ashton’s hands came to wrap around Luke’s legs, preventing him from moving at all. Luke sucked in a breath, knowing Ashton’s open-mouthed kisses would be coming any second now.

When he did, Luke wasn’t prepared for the sensations he’d feel. Ashton wasn’t being gentle anymore, not when his teeth came down, leaving bite marks along with the hickies.

He repeated the same exact actions to his right thigh next, leaving Luke a total, whimpering mess. He needed something, any sort of friction, and he needed it now. He knew he wouldn’t get it from Ashton, so his hand was the next best option. He reached down to palm himself over his boxers, letting out a choked moan now that there was some sort of relief.

Ashton stopped a moment later, probably once he realized what exactly Luke was doing. He shifted his head back, still keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Luke’s legs. Luke wanted to stop touching himself, wanted to feel ashamed, but he didn’t. His main focus was getting relief whether Ashton was there or not.

“ _Christ_ , Luke,” Ashton said, his eyes unable to stop staring at Luke’s hand rubbing up and down the outline of his dick, over the material of his boxers.

Luke was starting to think it was a good sign that Ashton wasn’t visibly repulsed by what he was doing. He hoped that if it was really bothering the other boy that he would speak up - Ashton wasn’t one to remain quiet in any situation, but especially if he wasn’t comfortable.

Ashton reached his hand out, wrapping it around Luke’s wrist, preventing any further movement.

Luke felt his stomach drop, hoping this wasn’t going to be the moment where Ashton told him to stop.

Instead of speaking, Ashton pulled Luke’s hand off of himself, bringing it up to rest against his stomach instead. He let go a second later, Ashton sitting up straight again in between Luke’s legs.

Then his hands were on the waistband of Luke’s boxers, letting his fingers rest there for a moment or two. Luke was about to react, about to say something, when Ashton started tugging them down, just like he’d done for his jeans a moment ago. Without being asked, Luke readjusted his legs flat against the bed, Ashton moving backward until they were off.

Luke was naked from the waist down now and it took everything in him not to cover himself up. This was beginning to be too much for him. His brain was clouded by a mixture of both lust and confusion. He wanted Ashton so bad and he had no idea what this was leading to exactly. However, if it was headed where Luke wanted it to, then he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop himself from letting all of that lust overtake him completely.

But since Ashton wasn’t making any indication about what this meant to him, what he was feeling, then Luke didn’t know if he wanted to continue. He loved Ashton, loved him so much that if this wasn’t the real thing, if this was just a pity fuck or a one time only deal, then he didn’t want it.

“Ash,” he said, the first coherent thing he’d spoken for a few minutes now.

He watched as Ashton looked up from Luke’s cock to his face, the other boy’s expression instantly going from blank to worry. He could clearly see Luke’s apprehension and he immediately moved closer.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Did I do something? Are you okay?” Ashton asked, the questions flowing out of his mouth too quickly for Luke to answer right away. Ashton also brought his hand to rest against Luke’s chest, his fingers tracing softly over the fabric of his t-shirt. The gesture was sweet, comforting almost.

Luke sighed, hating that he was about to ruin all of this, whatever it was. But he couldn’t stay quiet anymore. He thought he could wait until this was all over, but that was impossible. He didn’t want to get hurt and Ashton needed to know how Luke felt about this. There was no use hiding it.

“I, I don’t know what’s going on right now, or what you’re thinking and I need to know what you’re thinking, please,” Luke blurted out, feeling completely helpless and frustrated.

Ashton frowned, clearly taken aback by Luke’s reaction. He looked down at his hand for a moment, appearing to be deciding what exactly he wanted to say.

He shifted himself again, moving his hand off of Luke’s chest so that he could bring both of them to either side of Luke’s shoulders. Ashton was hovering over him again, looking him straight in the eyes.

“I’m thinking about how badly I want to kiss you again. On your mouth. All over you,” he replied, taking a deep breath before continuing, not giving Luke a second to respond at all. 

“I’m thinking about how long I’ve wanted this,” Ashton said, his voice dropping low as he spoke.

Luke frowned, shaking his head.

“But you never said anything. You never acted like it,” he stated, biting his lip due to the growing frustration.

“I didn’t know you were watching that closely. I was trying to hide it. I didn’t think you would want me or that you’d be too freaked out,” Ashton explained, a matching frown gracing his features.

Luke balked, unable to believe what was coming out of Ashton’s mouth.

“That’s how _I_ felt, Ashton. For so long I thought you saw me as just a friend. I never wanted to say what I was really feeling because I didn’t want to ruin anything,” Luke said, feeling himself growing more and more angry as time passed. Not at Ashton, but at himself. If he was to believe everything the other boy was saying, then he could have told Ashton forever ago about how he felt, and he would have felt the same way.

“You wouldn’t have ruined anything. I like you so much. I always have,” Ashton said.

Luke remained silent, feeling like he could start crying with how frustrated he was. He brought both hands up to his face, shoving the heels of his palms into his eyes, wishing he could scrub away everything he was feeling.

“Hey, come on, don’t do that. Don’t shut me out,” Ashton pleaded, bringing one of his hands to Luke’s wrist, tugging down to move it away from his face.

Luke conceded, letting Ashton do whatever he wanted. He didn’t want to shut him out, not now that it seemed like things were finally happening. But he felt scared, like this wasn’t real or that Ashton didn’t really mean any of this.

Luke looked up at him again, searching Ashton’s face for any sign that this was some sort of cruel, practical joke. Luke knew deep down that Ashton wasn’t capable of something like that, though. That Ashton was one of the sweetest, most genuine people he knew and that he’d never say something like this, something that serious, and not mean it.

Which just left Luke completely scared shitless. Even though he knew how Ashton felt, he didn’t know what this really meant for the two of them moving forward. Luke was still half naked with Ashton’s hickies all over his body and that needed to be discussed.

“Do you really want this? Like, do you really want me?” Luke asked. There were a million questions he could have asked instead, but that was the one he needed answered immediately.

Ashton smiled, shaking his head back and forth for a second or two. “Yes, silly boy. You’re all I’ve wanted.”

Luke smiled, too, his heart squeezing in his chest from how much he was feeling.

“Ashton, I-”

“Shut up, Luke,” Ashton interrupted, moving his head forward to kiss Luke instead of talking anymore.

And finally, _finally_ , they were really kissing again. And Ashton’s body was finally pressing down against Luke’s. And Luke honestly couldn’t move for a few seconds because he was so overwhelmed.

But he finally moved, too, wrapping his arms around Ashton’s shoulders, pushing him as close as possible.

This kiss was sweet but still strong, which was exactly how Luke would have described Ashton. This kiss was everything he would have expected from the other boy.

Their eagerness increased as Ashton moved his tongue to sweep against Luke’s bottom lip, running over the piercing before he pulled back, taking his teeth and nipping at it once. Luke let out a whimper, wanting Ashton to do that over and over again.

Ashton pulled away barely, his lips barely brushing against Luke’s still.

“You have no idea what you do to me, Hemmings,” he whispered, moving his head away from Luke’s after he finished speaking.

Luke would beg to differ - he was definitely still hard and Ashton’s kisses weren’t helping that - so he thought he had a pretty good idea of what he did to Ashton. 

Ashton pulled all the way back so he was no longer hovering over Luke anymore but sitting between his legs again. His eyes never strayed from Luke’s, though. Ashton still smiled at him, then touched the hem of Luke’s shirt, bunching it up as he indicated he wanted to pull it off of him. Luke lifted himself up in order for Ashton to finish, watching the other boy throw it on the ground beside them.

Luke grinned back at Ashton, unable to conceal his happiness any longer. Ashton felt the same, he actually wanted Luke, wanted this to continue. There was no way Luke was holding back anymore.

“You’re not naked enough,” Luke said, giving Ashton a playful pout.

Ashton giggled in response, then proceeded to remove his hoodie and shirt, too. Luke let out a sigh, glad that this was finally progressing. Ashton also stepped off of the bed so he was able to undo his jeans, taking them off and stepping out of them quickly.

Ashton’s hands stayed at the waistband of his boxers, keeping his eyes glued to Luke’s.

“Should I take these off, too?” he asked, his voice teasing. Luke nodded his head, not even trying to hide the fact that he wanted Ashton completely naked, too.

Luke had been too distracted until now to notice that Ashton was also hard, his bulge now visible due to only the thin layer of cotton provided by the boxers.

He quickly took them off, too, adding the underwear to the pile of clothing accumulating on the floor.

It didn’t take long for Ashton to rejoin Luke on the bed, their kisses continuing again. This time, with Ashton naked and on top of him, Luke could barely control himself.

His legs bent up, wrapping swiftly around Ashton’s hips, causing Ashton to be pushed directly up against Luke. Their cocks lined up, too, and both boys moaned loudly against each other’s lips. 

Both of Luke’s hands found Ashton’s waist again, gripping hard, while Ashton moved a hand in between their bodies. He took his time running it down Luke’s torso, scratching against Luke’s nipples right before fingering his abs one by one. It seemed like Ashton couldn’t get enough of him and Luke knew the feeling. 

Ashton broke away from the kiss, both of their breathing erratic and uneven. He watched Luke’s face as his hand slipped downward, brushing against their cocks. 

“Please, Ash,” he begged, his voice a low whine as he bucked forward, needing more friction than what the other boy was giving him.

“Can I blow you, baby?” Ashton asked, his mouth meeting Luke’s jaw and trailing upward, his lips grazing Luke’s ear. Why he was even asking permission was a mystery to Luke, but he nodded his head anyway, knowing that anything that came out of his mouth right now would be incoherent. 

Ashton pulled back then, readjusting himself further down onto the bed. He watched Luke for a moment, his eyes on Luke’s flushed, pink cock resting hard against his stomach, pre-come leaking already.

It didn’t take too long for Ashton to decide his first move, which was to take Luke in his hand, wrapping his lips around the tip. His tongue immediately licked over Luke’s slit, causing him to choke back a load groan. A moment later, Ashton took him all the way into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat before he gagged around Luke, letting him go with a pop. Ashton’s hand pumped him a few times as he smirked up at Luke.

“Think I wanna be inside you when I make you come. What do you think?” Ashton asked. Luke hoped he wasn’t looking for an actual, verbalized answer because all he could do was whimper an affirmative. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Ashton murmured, almost like Luke wasn’t meant to hear it.

That didn’t stop Ashton from continuing to blow Luke, though. He gave the head a few kitten-licks before bobbing his head up and down, repeatedly taking him into the back of his throat.

He was _so_ good at this that Luke was sure if he let Ashton continue that he was going to come really soon. And he’d already promised Ashton that he’d wait, that he’d let the other boy properly fuck him before that happened. Luke had experienced a few blowjobs - one or two pretty nice ones and the rest mediocre. None were quite this spectacular, though, and Luke was beginning to think it had a lot to do with the giver of said blowjob than anything else.

“ _Fuck_ , Ash. I’m, I’m so close,” he warned, which immediately caused Ashton to stop his movements, his mouth pulling back, a thin line of saliva still connected to Luke’s cock. Luke groaned at the sight, closing his eyes shut for a moment so that he could gather his self-control again. He didn’t want to break his promise to Ashton.

Ashton wiped at his mouth, sitting up in between Luke’s knees and pressing a kiss there.

“So good for me,” Ashton said, his praise ringing in Luke’s ears. Luke bit his lip to hide his smile but still failing miserably. He’d never get over Ashton telling him how good he was doing.

Ashton trailed his hand down Luke’s thigh, going until his fingers brushed lightly over Luke’s hole. Luke shivered, completely impatient for Ashton, for what it will feel like to have Ashton inside him.

“Do you have lube, baby?” Ashton asked, his fingers continuing their traces, distracting Luke completely.

But he managed to nod, sitting up a little to point to his bedside table. “It’s in the drawer.”

Ashton quickly shot up to retrieve it, not allowing Luke to make the move himself. He was back in a second, snapping open the bottle and lathering up his fingers. Luke watched, his excitement building up rapidly. Ashton’s hand moved down again, his eyes drifting up toward Luke, his expression asking for permission to continue.

Luke smiled softly at the boy, giving a small nod of encouragement.

Ashton circled his slicked up finger around Luke’s rim, right before he slipped it inside him. Luke let out a short breath, suddenly overwhelmed all over again.

“You good?” Ashton asked, letting his finger open Luke up a little more.

“Yes, god. So good,” Luke breathed out, doing everything he possibly could to keep quiet. Ashton had barely even started and Luke was so close to crying out already.

Ashton continued to move his finger around, eventually adding a second one not too long after. Luke definitely whimpered after that, doing a super shit job at containing himself. The task soon became impossible once Ashton started scissoring his fingers, prepping Luke for him the best he could.

Luke couldn’t keep still any longer either, couldn’t help but start to fuck Ashton’s fingers once they started to continually move in and out of him at a quicker pace. Ashton curled them up, barely brushing over his prostate, instantly causing Luke to muffle his cries with a hand over his mouth. By the time Ashton’s third finger was added, Luke was shaking, needing Ashton inside him right that second.

“Ash, _please_. I need you,” he moaned, moving the hand that had been covering his mouth a moment ago into his hair, tugging on it continuously as a form of distraction.

“Okay. Just, one second, yeah?” Ashton said, removing his fingers so that he could reapply more lube to his hand. He pumped himself with it a few times, making sure he was slicked up nicely for Luke. 

Instead of immediately entering him like Luke had hoped he would, Ashton sat there motionless again, his eyes staring directly into Luke’s. If this was some form of torture Ashton was trying out on him, now was not the time. Luke felt like he could spontaneously combust or cry or _something_ if Ashton didn’t move in two seconds.

Luke raised an eyebrow up at Ashton while he began to wonder if everything was okay. This glazed-over look was beginning to form on Ashton’s face and it was potentially worrying for Luke.

“God, sorry,” Ashton said, shaking his head a little as if to snap himself out of it. “I was just thinking about how many times I’ve imagined this happening. Nothing really compares to this, though.”

Luke felt himself blushing because, like, he was completely spread open for Ashton on his bed while the notes he was supposed to be studying with were probably crushed somewhere on his bedroom floor. And Ashton still had a hand around his dick while he said cute things to Luke and Luke felt like he was floating almost.

“Me too, Ash,” Luke replied, letting out a soft sigh. He lifted himself up off of the bed then, just enough so that he could grab Ashton, wrap his arms around the boy’s neck and kiss him. He brought him back down on top of him, too, which he hoped would spur Ashton to just go for it now. Luke had never been more ready for him.

A moment later it finally happened, with their lips glued to each other’s, their synchronized groans muffled against each other’s mouths. Luke had to pull away then, had to squeeze his eyes shut as Ashton bottomed out inside him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he choked out. He could feel Ashton’s shortened breath, hear the small keening noises as his hips thrusted forward again.

Ashton’s grip on Luke’s hips while he filled him up over and over again was overwhelming. Luke had been so close already before that he was sure this wouldn’t take long. He hated that their first time wouldn’t be as long as he would like, but Ashton had worked him up so good, so perfectly, that he couldn’t help it. It appeared that this had been a long time coming for the both of them, judging by the way Ashton was beginning to quiver, his stomach muscles clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

Luke carefully watched Ashton’s motions, didn’t want to miss a single second of what it was like to be fucked by him. Luke matched the other boy’s thrusts, too, needing to feel all that he could. Seeing the way Ashton’s arms held onto him, his curls beginning to stick to the sweat accumulating on his forehead, his cock bottoming out again and again. It was so much at once, nothing Luke could have ever prepared for. Ashton was more perfect than he had previously imagined, which Luke had been sure was impossible.

“Luke, god. So good,” Ashton whined, his fingers digging even deeper into Luke’s waist, the pace of his thrusts increasing.

“Ash. Gonna come,” Luke warned, a whimper escaping his lips.

Ashton fucked him harder, then, Luke feeling like he was being split in two in the most marvelous way possible.

He came a second later, his come striping against their stomachs. Luke let out a low whine, his hips continuing to buck up into Ashton’s as the other boy continued his pace. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ashton moaned, his voice deeper than usual as his forehead fell down onto Luke’s shoulder. Luke could tell he was close, his thrusts getting sloppier and slower by the second. His fingernails dug into Luke’s sides, holding onto him for dear life.

Luke brought one of his hands down to the small of Ashton’s back, sliding down to cup his ass. He squeezed tight, bringing Ashton down and into him harder. Ashton came, then, shouting Luke’s name into his neck. The thrusts slowed down as he came down from it all, a blissed-out look gracing his features.

Ashton lay there for a moment completely still, then pushed himself off of the bed, pulling out of Luke. He angled himself so he was propped up against the wall next to Luke’s bed, a big, happy grin appearing.

“I didn’t think that kissing you would lead to that,” Ashton said, continuing to take deep breaths as he sat there.

Luke smiled back, bringing up his hands to cover his blushing face. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

He heard Ashton giggle and the rustle of movement, then a weight being lifted off of the bed. Luke removed the hands from his face as he watched Ashton walk into the adjoining bathroom on the other side of Luke’s room. He returned a moment later with a small, wet towel, presumably to clean the two of them up with.

He gently wiped Luke off, giving him a kiss on the forehead before pulling away to clean himself. After he was finished, he tossed the towel onto the ground and joined Luke back on the bed, cuddling himself up close, his head buried in Luke’s neck.

Luke hummed contentedly, his long arms wrapping easily around Ashton’s slim body, holding him as close as possible. 

“Ash?” Luke asked, his voice soft and low in between them, not wanting to ruin the quiet moment.

“Yes?” Ashton responded, his hand moving to run over Luke’s stomach, his fingers dancing across the heated skin softly as he waited for Luke to speak up.

“Does this, I mean, are we, like, boyfriends?” he stammered out, the word _boyfriends_ practically a whisper. He was almost afraid to say it, worried it would scare Ashton away with the seriousness of it.

Ashton laughed, his body shaking against Luke’s as he lifted his head up to look at him.

“That’s what I want, but if you’re not ready for that…” he said, his voice trailing off. The look on his face was still amused, though, like he already knew what Luke was going to say.

Luke nodded. “That’s what I want, too. I’ve wanted it for a while.”

Ashton continued to smile, almost like it would never leave his face again. He was almost glowing, too, and Luke was positive he’d never seen anything so beautiful in his life. His chest ached thinking about what this meant for the two of them.

“Then you have me, _boyfriend_ ,” he replied, his voice filled with light, playful teasing.

Instead of allowing Luke to say anything back, Ashton moved forward, pressing a soft kiss against Luke’s lips. Luke thought that he’d happily let Ashton shut him up for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to end things!!!! but i hope you liked it and if you read it, thank you so much!!! you can find me on tumblr [here](http://noahshaw.tumblr.com) and if you fancy, you can reblog the fic post [here](http://noahshaw.tumblr.com/post/106147717606)!


End file.
